RP At the Gate Yonshigakure 12/14/2012
Training or spar's will be in bold. If i missed yours please make sure to go in and fix this. ' '~Oda DarkKeyome: Keyome walks out of his apartment with a black leather jacket. He didnt bother to button it up even though the air was cold. He liked the feeling it reminded him of home. His eyes were low and concentrated he was trying to figure out a new move he could possibly come with something new with his trench blades. The same thunderous clap echoed in the air as he made his leave from the village and to the gate. He wanted a spar today... making his way in the middle of the compound he stretched and did a few squats before pulling himself back up to his feet. “ Yo, anyone wanna spar c'mon up... I need a warm up round for today.” xKireiHimex: ~Kirei still was sitting outside by the main gate she still didn’t feel well she curled up on a bench as she would look to everything that was in her sight as she would sigh. Her face still as pale as she left her apartment. Kirei knew Setsu disliked the idea that she was laying down here on a bench instead of a hospital bed where he rather wanted her to be otherwise he wouldn’t have dropped there. Kirei sighed once more as she would puke down on the ground as she would cough after it as she curled up more not wanting anyone to see her like this.even though she noticed someone already was here~ SanadaKihaku: - I had gotten up early today and had made my way to the gate after i refreshed my bandages. Once again i was punching a dummy with my left arm, to get used to fighting while in pain. SO far i was doing better then the day before, though i still flinched with every punch.SUddenly i heard a voice from the center of the compound Immediatly recognizing it as keyome his voice. SO i made my way to the center of the compound and stood behind him as i spoke- That would be me then mister, afterall you still owe me a sparr dude - I simply smirked though he most likely couldnt tell as my shirt covered my mouth and the rest of my face is hidden by a mask.- DarkKeyome: He turned his attention to the boy behind him keyome slid his hands into his pockets and smirked. “ Kihaku, my main little guy. Alright... we can go a few rounds little bro.” He nudged his arm smirking taking a few steps back. Keyome pulled his trench blade out of his inner jacket pockets the blades sat around his knuckles firmly as he eyed the boy with the same smirk on his face. “ I'm not taking it easy on ya, better go all out...” He popped his neck and took a deep breathe getting into a Muy thai type stance. SanadaKihaku: -Id simply smile- Good , id resent you quite deeply if you did, keyome- I to jumped a few stepps back as i leaned trough my knees a bit, my left arm was horizontally stretched out in front of my stomach area My right hand resting on the hilt of Haru-Sensei his old bokken. I could feel it trough my glove, that he had used it often in his days as Genin. I looked straight at Keyome.- Show me what those new toys can do Keyome! - I shouted at him , a proud smile hidden by my shirt, as i would never admit it, but Keyome his skill in Taijutsu,was something i admired deeply - xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would see Kihaku and Key-Kun as she would get off from the bench as she would walk as fast she could wich aint fast on how she was feeling right now as she would go sit against a wall as she was sure she wouldn’t see her as she would watch them in silent as she would clean her mess up later on with her water move.~ DarkKeyome: Keyome nodded in confirmation to slightly younger boy. Keyome's body would burst off instantly, he was in his stance and within the blink of an eye.. he was already within the time range of 5 seconds from Kihaku. His right arm was bent back and his left hand aimed straight forward tilted to the right so his blade was up. Once he got within the distance of 1 feet, his left leg was sent out to the blow with an explosive force that if connected could make him cringe over in pain. Once that move connected keyome would come around with his left hand, so that the blade of his Trench Blades would slice the boy on his left side in a kind of Kicking Slash combo. His leg was much faster than the hand he sent because the hand itself would slice the boy so severely if connected that it would burst out with a crimson liquid, spewing from the wound. To end it off keyome would have spun his body in a 360 motion off his right leg, so he'd be sending 3 swift kicks to the boy's torso with his right. The two first kicks in the flourish would simply knock him around a bit while the last one would rock him so hard if it hit he'd easily go flying back by a few feet of 5. SanadaKihaku: -I smiled, keeping a close eye on him,i knew the danger i put myself into if i attempted to block his kick, So instead i reacted swiftly, sidestepping to the left,just barely managing to avoid the kick as i quikly raised my left arm, catching the blow of his trenchblade on my protector. In so the trench blade would bounce back. In the moment right after deflecting the blades, i reacted by pulling the bokken from its scabbard.I struck it in a diagonal strike at his chest areaA direct hit would knock him onto the ground, wich would be followed by a swift dash from me and landing on top of him. As i would then quikly draw my 3 senbon from unde rmy right protector and holding them in claw form against his throat. My left knee and right arm would be pressing down on his chest and my ri knee would be pressing down on his right elbow.-''' JinsokuMiryuu- Jinsoku's eyes flew upon as the dim autumn sunlight hit them. The light didn't flood his room and wasn't very bright but it was more the enough to disturb the coma like sleep he was in. He sat up resting his hands behind his head and looking to the left seeing the typical man on the balcony opposite his apartment watering his flowers, Jinso pleasently smiled and waved at the old man before gripping the covers of his bed and throwing them off over the end of it. Following the covers Jinso would stand up and bounce off his bed and pick up his black shinobi bottoms and undershirt slipping them both on rather quickly before unhooking the Flak vest from the back of his door and putting it on zipping it right up to his chest to leave room for the neck band he tied round next. He wanders over to his window and slips on the sandals the were sat beneath it, opening the window once he had fitted the sandals to his feet. Peering round the small area where his apartment was situated on the outskirts of Yonshigakure. Jinso hops up onto the window ledge and then down onto the small balcony below, He then turns and looks up at the stone guttering and jumps up gripping it, swinging forward once and then swinging back violently releasing once his body and legs we're at a 30degree angle from being level with the stone guttering to allow himself to perform a backwards somersault and land in a crouched position ontop if the roof. Upon landing he spun quickly in the direction of the thundergate, Jinso began to sprint in this direction hopping from roof to roof until he came into sight of the gate. He leapt from the final roof and landed right in-front of the gate only creating a small dust cloud and a slight 'thud' sound. He walked straight through the gate and began to walk through the courtyard but still looking around for a Jounin in the area.- '''DarkKeyome: Keyomes eyes shot down when the loud CLANK of his blade made its way into Kihaku's protector. He smirked for an instant, the boy was quicker than he expected but nothing he hadn’t seen before. He twisted off his right foot, so that'd he'd spin with his knee's bent (basicly spin and ducking.) as the boy came in to strike at his chest. In the post, he hadn’t stated which hand he used to strike him with, nor did he state just how fast the weapon was moving so he'd easily do this dodging maneuver. His bokken would slid by the top part of keyomes head, His trench blade itself would stick itself into the protector meaning he'd be kind of stuck to the boy as he spun. THERFORE, as he was spinning in the swift motion he was pulling his arm around as well. Keyome would have attempted to latch onto the boys shirt as he was spinning, and once he hit the full 360 spin he would have simply slung the boy with a monstrous force letting him travel 12 feet back, possibly hitting the ground violently like a rock that was thrown. Keyomes augmented strength would come from his training with bears and in the wilderness not to mention the weights nobu had given him. Keyome would have done this all rather quickly meaning to Kihaku, and everyone else it all happened in a time frame of 2.1 seconds. So, I’d simply look like he had just thrown the boy, and the dodging and everything else in between wouldn’t have been seen. IF... the attack went through anyways. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would get up after she had hit the training dummy, which was broken after the wild attack that she had slammed out at it. She looked at the damage of the dummy and huffed considering that she felt like it wasn’t enough. She growled and sent another passing fang towards the dummy as a dark determined look would show on the girl’s face. Riku didn’t even look like the same girl at the moment by how she was acting. After a second try of the attack she wouldn’t stop there she went at the dummy again and again until the dummy that she was training on was broken to pieces by the passing fang. She was irritated that the dummy broke and she went to the next one attacking the next dummy as she charged at it spinning her body causing a whirlwind to form around the girl’s body as she charged angrily at the wooden dummy as it if did something to hurt her. What had the girl acting like this? Well not many would know but it was strange for Riku to just full out lash out like this.-''' xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand back up as she would walk to the gate after she would look back once to Kihaku and Key-Kun she would walk through the gate with loud noices as she was walking to the hospital she thought that was the best she could do to figure out what was going on with her~ 'RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would continue her onslaught of attacks not caring if she got hurt or anything. She was determined to keep pushing herself to her limit. She had to get stronger and push herself to prove to so many people that she wasn’t weak. She charged at the dummy again cracking the wooden figure and even hitting her head on the wall which didn’t help her throbbing head any. “Shit!” She cursed out loudly as she rubbed her throbbing head from the pounding headache. She groaned out loudly but shook it off as she pushed herself to the next dummy going after and sending a passing fang towards that dummy as well ignoring the throbbing pain that was bursting in her head.-' '''SanadaKihaku: -As he managed to dodge my strike, i smirked, he assumed his trench blade was latched onto my protector,but it wasnt.i simply stood still and resheated the bokken in its scabbard.I watched Keyome as he started spining around me. When he came up in front of me and grabbed hold of my shirt.I took a gripp of his wrist with my right hand. twisting it, so he'd let go of the shirt, folowed by pulling him towards me. as i brought my left hand with the senbon claw up in front of me, the tips aimed at keyome his stomach area.My pulling on his arm, would make it almost impossible for him to dodge,Failure in escaping would cause him to be pierced in the gut by my senbon claw.If that had succeeded.I WOuld give him a hard headbutt wich would knock him off the senbons and onto the ground. most likely causing him a headwound and dizzyness, because my foreheaded was protected by a steel mask. I would look at him as i spoke.- Hows that for a Genin huh big bro? RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku slammed into the wooden dummy with quite a bit of force with her passing fang as she attacked. Yomi thought she was pushing herself too much as she let out a loud howl hoping that someone heard her. Riku ignored the howl as she went in charging another passing fang up not wanting to give up because of a pounding headache as she charged quickly into the dummy causing another crash as she hit the wall again causing her headache to worsen a bit. She sat there clenching her head as she panted heavily from her constant training and she felt a bit tired as well as she laid herself down on the cold stone ground which eased her headache a bit but she could still feel the throbbing as she stayed there not wanting to get up at the moment.-''' '''DarkKeyome: As the boy had twisted himself free of keyomes grip, keyomes eyes lit up and his teeth clenched then followed with a cough. The hell? Keyomes eyes lowered to see a senbon.. a wooden one at that rip through his skin a bit causing a bit of blood to leak through. Bad day for an open jacket with no under shirt I s'pose. As he was staring at the wound, his head was rocked with a hard headbutt? Keyome's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to drift back wards. Tch... Damn. Was expected from the same man who shares similar blood line from the kage. Before hitting the ground caught himself on his right hand in awkward potions. “Heh.....Nice one..” He said still feeling his head ring, his eyes slanted. Like it always did when he was starting to take an opponent seriously. Keyome was in a awkward position like he was playing a game of twister. His right hand extended back holding himself up, his right leg was in the air and his left leg was planted on the ground to support his landing. His head was danging backwards with a now bright red mark in the middle of his forehead. Like he didn’t have a back bone at all the boy stomped the ground and threw his body back up right like a snake or something. As he came back up, his arms were in a X formation, his fingers tightly clenched to his Trench blades. Swiftly he pulled himself up, and was now attempting to send his own headbutt at the boy with a massive force that could knock him back about 5 feet if connected, even if he had missed or not keyome would send a Onslaught out towards the boy, His right arm swiftly came to the boys right side as he sent 3 swift punches with that arm, and a left hook with his other. At the end of the combo keyome would attempt to sweep kick the boy the boy off of his feet and if it was successful he would leap into the air coming down with his right elbow aimed for the boys torso, which if connected would knock the breathe right out of him. SanadaKihaku: -I took the headbutt head on as i was knocke dback 5 feet, the steel mask prevented a bad injury, but man my head was ringing like crazy for a moment as i fleww I quikly shook my head back into reality as i landed on my feet and right hand. I noticed Keyome coming at me, just in time. I took the blows head on with my protectors.as i saw him lower his body for something. I reacted swiftly due to my agile body as i cartwheeled over his legg, without touching the gorunds with my hands.The moment i landed i threw myself forward,launching a right punch toward Keyome his right cheek.Wether it connected or not id land dash to the right, moving swiftly over compound ground, in a circular motion, moving faster and faster, before suddenly rushing forward from behind, as i drew my bokken from its scabbard with my right hand, striking it as fast i could in a diagonal blow aimed at his back.Connection would once again, knock him to the ground and followe dby me sitting on him. DarkKeyome: Keyome was recovering from the spinning kick as he was then charged by a Kihaku. Keyome saw the punch coming but he'd take it anyways. He smirked letting his head get knocked to right. Keyome was fighting him seriously but he didnt have any true intentions of hurting him, just like he didnt have any towards hurting him. Ninja, could sense each others emotions when it came down to fights. Keyome knew he was he friend but he'd still fight him seriously just as Kihaku was fighting him. Keyome's trained eyed followed the boy as he ran around him over and over again. Keyome jumped backwards so his back would hit the ground first. As he did, his legs were in the air. Heh. Kihaku came in for a strike to the back, his weapon simply met the air because he had timed the jump. Clever move but his speed wasnt fast enough to attempt something like that on him just yet. Keyome was bent backwards due to him jumpging back. His hands were on the ground like he was getting ready to spring back on his feet, thats how he had caught himself. Keyomes extended legs would have latched out under the boys arm pitts, and with an explosive force he would pull his legs forward with a force so strong that a force of wind would brust up as he slung the boy over to about 10 feet. Keyome fought against bears, his strength was indeed increasing for him to do such an attack. Due to Kihaku being in mid attack keyome attack would more than likely connect, seeing as keyome hooked his legs under his arms at the exact moment the attack would have occurred. but even if it wasnt successful, keyome would have landed on his feet after the attack with a confused look on his face. “ The hell was that....” He scratched his head, he had come up with a new move. “...Hell yeah i'll call that flying moon counter.” He said scratching his head. He didnt wanna spar anymore. He did his awkward goku laugh. He knew Kihaku would recover from the attack if it was successful. He was a Takeda after all. Keyomes ears twitched after hearing what sounded like howling he walked around the corner. Spotting Riku which appeared to be in pain. Keyome eyed her before squating down to her aid. His eyes looked up at the wallks as he looked at her. “ Ha.. working hard or hardly working?” He said smirking at her. “ Your not looking so good Riku..” He said eyeing her through his dark hair. SanadaKihaku:-I didnt really know what happenned. AS i was in mid air, blinking my eyes. Last i remembered was attacking and then in the second after i was flying in the air.I crashed down into the ground hard. As i Layed there for a moment, merely blinking my eyes. but under my mask i was smiling.I hadnt had such a fun sparr yet But to be able to go toe to toe with a CHuunin RAnk Taijutsu specialist,that was something to be proud of.It was proof that my hard work was bearing fruit. I sat back up and looked at Keyo- We should definately do this again sometime but for now imma take a napp and let my burned arm rest- I chuckled softly as i layed back down,closing my eyes- Pearl: -Riku blinked out a bit as she spotted Keyo looking down at her. She blushed a bit but sighed as she felt a bit dizzy as she looked at him. “W-Well I h-hit my h-head on the wall twice and my h-head h-hurts plus it w-was a-already hurting.” She said twitching in pain dizzily as she seemed to start feeling a bit weakened from the pain and exhaustion hitting her. “I’m a-also a b-bit dizzy too.” She added as she looked up at him gasping in pain as she started to move her head so she stayed still shaking a bit from the cold ground.- DarkKeyome:“Ah, you bumped your head a few times and your crying over that.” He sighed shaking his head. Keyome face life and death situations everytime he went out to train. He picked the girl up in his arms, cradling her like a baby. “ I'll take you home. I owe ya one anyways. But Riku you gotta becareful, the hell you tryna prove? Tryna kill yourself Huh?” He said scolding the girl. She wouldnt even have noticed it more than likely but they had been walking for a long period of time, and was now infront of his apartment. He laid the girl on his bed sighing as he shook his head. “ Take a nap, get some rest. When your better, ill take you home.” He turned to Riku's dog, going into his freg and tossing a cooked steak at the beast. “ Dont say I never did anything for you.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed. -Riku felt him lift her off the ground and listened as he scolded her for overworking herself. She noticed when they arrived that she wasn’t at her own house but at Keyo’s instead as she felt him lay her onto his bed and heard him tell her to take a nap. She listened and in a matter of minutes the girl collapsed into a quiet sleep dozing off a bit so she could rest up from her pain. Yomi watched as he went through the fridge and threw her a steak in which she easily caught in her mouth and ate happily as she barked out. If Riku was awake at the moment she would hear Yomi say along the lines of. ”Well call it even for helping to get you two closer back then.”